The objective of this application is to both continue and improve the recently established B virus (Herpesvirus simiae) diagnostic resource for worldwide use in emergency, as well as standard monitoring for virus and/or antibody detection in macaques and humans exposed to this deadly agent. The specific aims to accomplish this objective are: 1) maintain a diagnostic staff consisting of a Research Associate, virologist, and serologist along with the necessary technical support to perform virological and serological testing for nonhuman primate facilities and occupational health services managing human exposure accidents; 2) isolation of B virus from submitted materials collected from humans exposed as a result of bite or scratch accidents, as well as from macaque specimens submiffed for analysis; 3) identification of B virus grown from submitted specimens by restriction endonuclease analyses and/or in situ hybridization (ISH) or polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and by polypeptide analyses of infected cell lysates; 4) implementation of new, superior diagnostic technologies within the diagnostic arm of the laboratory as they are developed in the ongoing B virus research laboratory and collaborating laboratories, e.g., ISH or PCR of suspect antigen with defined DNA clones, monoclonal capture assays, Western blot analyses of sera, and field testing which will be safe, specific, and highly sensitive, facilitating easier testing for NIH Primate Centers and associated resources; 5) dissemination of updated information to veterinarians, investigators, and health care workers regarding B virus; establishing network interactions to educate as well as facilitate interaction in emergency medical and colony management needs of the professional community, and in the event of emergencies, will assist medical and Scientific staffs together with the Centers for Disease Control. The proposed diagnostic resource of the ongoing B virus basic research laboratory will facilitate enhanced prevention and control of future B virus outbreak fatalities in both human and nonhuman primates.